User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ can you delete this? http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:131863 at this point everyone wants the topic to die, and its bound to confuse people EmbraceEvil (talk) 20:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) where to buy SEEU http://www.crecrew.co.kr/goods/view?no=1 :Thank you. :So this is still active? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:51, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :the buy link works so yeah. EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:56, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Excuse me I sent in the message and we received a reply from someone called "myu" "Hello. I happen to be the owner of the Vocaloid.wiki. Yes, I took some information from the Vocaloid Wikia and I tried editing it a bit, but it didn't come out that good as I see. I am sorry, I didn't think this would be considered plagiarism and if it's needed, I can edit the articles or completely delete them. I know that the Vocaloid Wikia editors worked hard on these articles, I am really sorry. Also, since I am not able to lead the whole wiki by myself, I can try giving the sysop rights to the current admins of Vocaloid Wikia (or other volunteers that would like to help), if they are interested in 'transferring' the wiki to MediaWiki. " - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : 1. It's all MediaWiki, just that Wikia has heavily customized it with their weird skin; 2. I think that page comments and blogs are a valuable part of this wiki. Hopefully they can be transferred (it looks like these functions are extensions; does this other wiki host allow extensions?) —umbreon12 22:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Zunko's page You could unlock the page "Songs featuring Tohoku Zunko"? It already has a number reasonable of originals and covers (being two originals with 10k). DisaPP (talk) 20:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "Luka and SeeU Happy Synthesizer" Gosh I really don't wanna be a bother but there's a "Luka and SeeU cover" on Happy Synthesizer and in the video it's a reprint from NMD, I think the original video was deleted but neither Luka or SeeU is singing. It's an MMD video should it stay? Or should it go? :I would say it should go. Or be moved to Human covers. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Navbar CSS tweak I'm not sure how but I failed to account for the effects of span.navbar-container span on so even in non-Mobile there are gaps in between each link-block-thing —umbreon12 01:40, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : Tried again; this time it should look fine in all skins orz : —umbreon12 02:22, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::i forgot that mediawiki doesn't let a page link to itself orz this should be the final revision... span.navbar-container { border:1px solid darkgrey; font-weight:bold; padding:5px 1px; } span.navbar-container span { display:none; } span.navbar-container a span, span.navbar-container strong span { display:inline-block; line-height:20px; margin:5px 1px; padding:1px 3px; /* has no effect in chrome???? */ } span.navbar-container strong.selflink { font-style:italic; } :: —umbreon12 02:39, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :That "none" code makes one of the tabs disappear. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:41, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :: The "none" code made all spans in the navbar disappear (to make the invisible spaces disappear); the block after it makes a span in navbar reappear only if it's enclosed in or . Last time I only had bexause I forgot to account for the fact that MediaWiki doesn't let pages link to itself and turns the link bold instead (User talk:Bunai82 instead of ). —umbreon12 02:49, June 1, 2015 (UTC) gynoid It seems gynoid also owns flower's character rights as the website says to direct any questions regarding her character to gynoid. They were also the ones who held the booth selling her and Xin Hua at NicoNico Choukaigi and flower is also found on gynoid's website. gynoid was just not the company who developed both VOCALOID's voicebanks. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:03, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. :Interesting development, seem similar to 'CUL's' case. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, gynoid is a little weird. Like flower didn't release until May 9th, 2014.... but gynoid seemed to be established as a company in August 7th, 2014... :P But behold, they do own the characters. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:10, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Planty-P and our solfege samples Planty provided the wiki with a majority of the solfeges; is it ethical to keep them? :s —umbreon12 18:41, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :If it's not ethical to keep them, I still have that solfege thread on VO so I could ask to replace them? :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:45, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::If you guys are capable of doing so. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:32, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Well alrighty. I can do my best. .w. Though, I wouldn't know what to do about Azuki and Matcha >< - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:48, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Stardust Music, Inc. qq I really hate to bother you again but does Stardust Music, Inc. have a Company navigation box like other companies? If they don't is it possible for regular editors to make one or would you or an admin make one?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 00:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Are they similar to EXIT TUNES? Because we don't have one for Avex Management Co., Ltd because that is handled on their page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean by them similar to EXIT TUNES? NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 01:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::As in do they do anything else that is Vocaloid related: CD releases, promotions, etc. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Other they've released an album named galaxias! Her page says they've made a doll and clothing. I see two other albums on Stardust page. She had a booth at Anime Japan by Tokyo Big Sight (?), and she performed at the Tokyo Dome City Hall. Would these count? :::It seems like it should just be a company page then. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:59, June 3, 2015 (UTC) can you ban him? http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zephyr-p EmbraceEvil (talk) 03:02, June 3, 2015 (UTC) where would this go? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrL4dV763s8 EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:28, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :If it is original it would go there -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:40, June 5, 2015 (UTC)' :maybe i should clarify: it's a vacation ad for tokoku using zunko :it's also here :http://en.tohokukanko.jp/movie.html ::Do you want a specific category for it or something? ::Just treat it as an original. 'Burenai Ai de' was also a commercial created song. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::is there a category for commercial songs? if not, there should be, not that i know how i would make one *Songs featured in advertisements / commercials *songs used in advertising / commercials -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:36, June 5, 2015 (UTC) thanks Is remixing part of "Vocaloid Work?" Is it okay to post links to remixes of some Vocaloid songs be it bootleg or official? Just asking since I've always wanted to share some of my remixes. BTW, what do you mean that this Vocaloid wiki has been attacked? Sincerely, Axeis/Axford Axford.henderstaff (talk) 14:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Page deletion request http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Uta-kun←Baseless claims of a new VOCALOID —umbreon12 01:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :I deleted the page and blocked the spammer for one week. Damesukekun (talk) 02:18, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Redirects I've found redirects that have no reason to exist (missing a space before the first parentheses) and listed them at Vocaloid_Wiki:Sandbox. I'd fix the links and mark the redirects for deletion but the pages cannot be touched by normal users (´・ω・｀) (One is linked to from a locked Planty album, and the other is linked to from a board thread) —umbreon12 03:17, June 8, 2015 (UTC) We've Inc. Can We've Inc. get a page??NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 20:35, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yesss.... it should already be redlinked. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:56, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :And the redlink would be on Rana's page? NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 21:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm, looks like someone removed it. I'll read add it and create a nav box thing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Aggressive anon IP 200.120.86.30 being aggressive towards users, also openly supports piracy on the wiki or does not see it as a problem. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Annon Spamming Gackpo Page There's an Annon spamming the Camui Gackpo page with rude and inappropriate comments. "Talkloid" What should original VOCALOID works like this and this be considered as? They all have 100,000+ views, and in 蓝翔快书 and 大艺术家 Tianyi and YANHE are doing clapper talk and crosstalk, which are Chinese folk art and performing art. ——[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| '♪']] 03:42, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :Unsure. Gotta be discussed. :Seems interesting though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:41, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Scarlet Drop Should this song be considered as a duet song even if Tianyi only sang two lines? ''——[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| '♪']] 15:28, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :If she is simply used for background or quips then no. See the "Category:Collaborative songs" -> '''should feature relatively equal singing portions' :If she is doing just one or two lines then it is not a duet. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:18, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Crusher's Page Crusher-P has requested that their page be deleted. There was a rumor that they had changed their mind but they have contacted me and confirmed this as untrue. MeerkatQueen (talk) 14:31, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you ban this anon? There is an Anon spamming this thread . I left a message to their talk page, but they don't stop. Aonekochan (talk) 15:08, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Hide page Hi Bunai, I had a suggestion regarding the Hide page. I don't know how to edit pages corectly but I think it would be a good idea to use this image http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/pictures/l/09/37/UPCH-9962.jpg?v=2 to represent the voicebank as this is the featured image of Hide on the album that includes the song using VOCALOID (Or the image should atleast be on his page) Sources: http://www.universal-music.co.jp/hide/products/upch-9962/ Universal Music is the producer of the CD Manaboy223 (talk) 14:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Manaboy223 Request move? Move miki and Iroha V4 out of sandbox please? :) - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:37, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of "Crusher-P" Article Hello Bunai82. I was wondering why Crusher-P page was deleted. Can you explain me the reason? It's sorta confusing due the importance of Crusher-P in the western side of VOCALOID producers. Cheers. darkbluecat (Just call me Gato) (Mi discusión) 21:31, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Request to remove Can we please remove Vocaloid Wiki:Sandbox/Rose as she is merely a concept and not a VOCALOID? Her kickstarter isn't even starting and her group isn't even ready for this. A handful of us agreed that we are not adding her because of what happened to ALYS. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:53, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :If she starts to succeed, then a page could be made again. I will ask other members to keep an eye on her and note references, even create a mock/skeleton page on Microsoft Word so it would be all set. This was what I did for Xin Hua before she was revealed. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 22:11, June 19, 2015 (UTC) New Users New users are using messing lyrics box other than this. We need to let them know we use only the recommended layout. Do you have any idea? Damesukekun (talk) 14:03, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :I guess I can search around and add more notices about the Guidelines. Some new people simply feel that they don't need to follow the rules until they are told directly. :I am assuming you meant the user was 'User:Outer-science'? -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:44, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not only Outer-science but other people who need to be noticed of our rules. I've already told a couple of new faces to use our layout. They seem to be from other wikis where they use their layout. Damesukekun (talk) 00:48, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Ugh... It's our fault. This and this had the wrong layout. I corrected the templates. Damesukekun (talk) 14:19, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Sandboxes for VOCANESE?/VOCANESE Renovate? I'm going to also ask Angel for her opinion on this as well, as she's familiar with crafting Sandboxes... I was going to ask if I should create a Sandbox for Qingxian, Moke and Longya? They were confirmed to become VOCALOIDs after all and I can easily scrap things together from what we have. I can also monitor their popularity within the Chinese fandom as well. I had this idea because it might be easier and quicker to do rather than wait for them to finally be in top priority, but they are certainly their main series. It's just to avoid feeling rushed on the day of. What do you think? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:55, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I asked my friend about this. She says "Maybe you can do Longya, but idk about Qingxian/Moke, they might not get their VBs til like 3-4 years" Hm.... I suppose my best proposal would be to craft another outline/skeleton on Word instead, like how I did for Xin Hua. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Longya doesn't have much to say. She probably says that because VOCANESE sort of heavily implied the first Chinese male would be Longya, but it wasn't 100% confirmed. If they tease us, I'd be pretty upset (given Longya is my favorite orz) I suppose throwing them on Microsoft Word for now would be the best ^^; - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:24, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I will be very busy this summer then, heh heh. =w=b I suppose I should take my friend's advice and work on Longya first, since she insists. And sure, you can totally delete that page. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:52, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :No, not the page itself //slapped :I was trying to figure out where to place Ling's new promo images in the VOCANESE Gallery and I'm kind of looking at it......... it kind of looks disorganized again orz :Can I try to set it up like the company gallery pages? Like AHS or Voctro Labs? :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:55, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking of somehow separating the VOCALOIDs from the Supporting Characters or do the "Software" section and "Character" section or something. I could definitely do a lot more if the others were VOCALOIDs too, but we'll see. :VOCANESE is sort of tough. I never really know what I should add since they like to share so much fanart and things. I try hard to pick out which ones need to be on the page and which don't. Sometimes I wonder if I add unnecessary things, like too many concert images or too much cosplay? I have no idea. I'm glad the merchandise is straightforward and easy to deal with. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :I think I definitely want to get rid of the Ling development notes in the gallery... The references on her pages handle that fine. I think when the others officially become announced to be the next VOCALOID, then I'll start organizing by putting software in one section, characters in another (which can also hold promo images of them there too or something), then concepts (even though YANHE has so many of those). The rest are fine, but some pictures do need to be moved around again. And probably limit around 1-2 images per important event. :Huh... it's really just moving things around, now that I wrote it out on here lol :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:52, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ah no.... there is one thing I completely forgot to ask. :If and when Xing Chen (Stardust) releases, what do we do with her? She is not part of the VOCANESE project at all, but is developed by Shanghai HENIAN. :They said she would be part of a different project :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:19, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :She is developed by SHN, but will not be part of the VOCANESE project. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC) problem with another wiki member Not surprisingly, I've had problems with NickTheWoodenToaster. I admit I should stop being so passive aggressive or whatever with him. However (I'm numbering my thoughts now to organize them) 1. Probably because he doesn't like me or something he doesn't want me to comment on his talk page. He wants me to get someone else to talk for me. 2. I'll admit when I'm wrong, like with the oliver song, but if I think he's doing something he shouldn't on the wiki, like any another wiki member i should point it out on his talk page. He shouldn't get special treatment. 3. Even if another is willing to talk for me, they shouldn't have to do so. I should be able to talk with him. It's ridiculous. 4. Besides, his 'solution' is just avoiding any problems between us, and it isn't like we aren't going to disagree again. 5. I'm not actualy sure what I'm asking of you, because I don't know what you would or could do, but I thought it was best to ask. I just want the problem over with. EmbraceEvil (talk) 19:53, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Continued I do want to solve the issue, but at the same time leaving a message on his talk page is the only way to point out if I believe something he did was wrong/against the rules, because if we disagree we'll just keep editing the same page back and forth undoing each other. i don't see how we can be on the same wiki without access to the talk page continued i'm not sure there is a cool-down period. He wants me to stay off permenately, and first said awhile back. he just deletes the conversations every time. Awesomejellystar It seems members are starting to be agitated at this user. Tends to claim to sound like certain VOCALOIDs or even all of them, comes off as egotistical in thread. People are asking her to stop or correct her, but continues about her claims. Also starting to sound rather repetitive to "spammy" sort of. Also one of the posts came off somewhat aggressive as they call someone else an "idiot". - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Wow, okay. One of the recent posts came off rude "If you don't know how to be nice, then SHUT UP! Maybe if someone gave a crap about you, then maybe you would give a crap about others. And I'm not gonna stop because some pesky brat wants me to. Don't be mean just because you think no one can find you." Either a talking to or block them temporarily. Please. Because that's just not okay. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) VOCANESE Gallery Okay, so I rearranged it in my Sandbox. VOCALOIDs and Supporting Characters are separated. There's a software section, logo, characters, concept, and promotional for the VOCALOIDs. Supporting characters have the characters and concept. Some images were at least limited 2-3 per event/concert and I moved stuff to another area if it didn't fit. I'm still unsure about Stardust. I'm not sure if I should consolidate this as a Shanghai HENIAN Gallery, rather than VOCANESE? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:34, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Sometimes we shorten them to "SHN", but I'm not if that's acceptable? XD - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) "Shanghai HENIAN/VOCALOID/Gallery" could work .w. I'd have to rename the page, yes? - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:05, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :yes-- Bunai82 (talk) 03:13, June 25, 2015 (UTC)